one_night_at_dinosfandomcom-20200213-history
Terry Dactol
Terry Dactol is a young robot Pterodactyl and one of the main antagonists in One Night At Dino's. Appearance Terry Dactol is a 8-and-a-half-year-old aqua blue Pterodactyl drummer who works at Dino's Diner along with Dino, Neck Long and Topselina. He plays on a green drum kit and holds two wooden drumsticks carved from the wood of a cherry tree. His eyes are brown and he has flightless decorative wings. Terry doesn't wear any pants. Instead he wears a bluinsh-green waistcoat and brownish-orange fingerless gloves as his choice of clothing. His endoskeleton is completely silver with a sharp crest and sharp teeth. It has a short stocky tail with spikes on it and a sharp ribcage. Also, its arms have a bladed wing on each. In One Night At Dino's Quickverse, Terry looks exactly like his usual ONAD1 counterpart except lacking his waistcoat and gloves. In One Night At Dino's 2, Terry's lower jaw is missing. He also is a darker blue than his original ONAD1 counterpart, he has no covering on both his arms, his wings are torn, he is missing a foot and he no longer wears his waistcoat anymore. Behaviour Terry usually is the last to leave his starting position after Dino and Neck Long. He then moves into the dining area, the play room and the restrooms before appearing at the left door. However, Terry usually stays at the door for the longest amount of time and as a result, the player can be jumpscared by him easily. In quickverse, Terry is usually scared of the flashlight and as a result will run away instead of attacking the player. However, Dino is also shown to be scared of the flashlight but instead of running away, he will attack. This makes it unknown if Terry has a jumpscare in quickverse or not. Other Features Terry is extremely afraid of flying. It was shown that he was first created by a scientist who wanted to study flying objects and wanted to use Terry for her experiment. However, she then found out that Terry had a fear of flying and found him useless. She then sold him to the manager at Dino's Diner, who found out that he could be a useful drummer. So with that, Terry's future came exactly true when he was brought to the stage. It is found out in the final cutscene of One Night At Dino's 2 that Terry has a strong crush on Topselina. With that, Topselina has a strong heart for him back despite her age. Sounds Terry running away from the flashlight. No file Terry purring at Topselina. No file Terry's jumpscare (WARNING: Loud!). No file Trivia *Terry as revealed in quickverse is afraid of flashing lights as seen when the player shines the flashlight. *Despite this, Terry doesn't mind when the left door light is triggered. *While traveling into the dining area and the play room, he and Neck Long appear to be together in these same rooms for no particular reason. *As shown in the last cutscene in ONAD2, Terry has a drum solo for his special girlfriend Topselina. The song he usual sing to her while he does his drum solo is a song he wrote himself called: "Be Mine Be Mine Forever". *He and Dino both can sing, both go into the restrooms before entering the office, both appear in the office at the left door and both are scared of the flashlight. *He so far is the only Pre-Animatronic with a special love interest. See Also Balvuire (the new and improved version of Terry in ONAD2) Topselina Ballerina (the love interest to Terry in the ONAD series) Phantom Terry (the burnt version of Terry in the upcoming ONAD3) Nightmare Terry (the nightmare version of Terry in the upcoming ONAD4) Funtime Terry (the funtime version of Terry in the upcoming ONAD: Sister Location) Category:Males Category:Pre-Animatronic Characters